The Negma
'''The Negma''' = Before her untimely demise the Goddess of Peace, Kyne, had given birth to many children sired by her favored priestess. The fruit of that union resulted in the collective identity of the Negma - young men and women who once assisted their mother in maintaining worldly peace. There were eleven; Melcia, Baran, Konrad, Edrea, Hartewig, Garrick, Alaric, Gunther, Lulita, Farica, and Osric. Together the Negma spread their mother’s message and often assisted other gods in governing their domains -- chiefly Aurora, where they were considered protectors of the Mere’rad guides to ensure humans would dream peacefully. As a whole, they were considered colorful and friendly and playful. The death of their mother and turbulent war with the Moon Triad, headed by their sadistic older sibling, warped them on a fundamental level. = '''Saints to Sinners''' = During the war for Miaphys, the Negma were largely neutral. They mourned their dame and sire who were slain in a single night, and so thoughts of retaliation were far beyond their limited capacity for hatred — they lacked any ability to hate Vëla. Instead, the Negma built a tomb to inter their parents and there they kept constant a vigil, sequestered in the deserts of Miaphys. Vëla refused to allow the children of her enemy one more moment of peace. She commanded the tomb to be burned to the ground with the Negma inside. The desecration of their mothers' tomb sent them into a spiral. They became hyperfocused on bringing a close to the conflict with the Goddess of War once and for all. = '''Poetic Justice''' = Unfortunately for Vëla the Negma joined Orelia in the war against the usurpers willing to go to any length to stop her reign of terror. The skirmishes culminating in the eventual banishment of Vëla, her Djinn, and the Miaphysians were some of the bloodiest and inhumane battles to date. Alaric, once the youngest of the Negma, became their unofficial leader and led the charge against Vëla’s wife that ended all further resistance. Alaric struck the blow that killed Calypsi, and it was this act that corrupted all of the Negma. Though Orelia and her knights would be known as the victors, it is the perception of most historians that Alaric's role in the conflict ended the long-standing war with Miaphys. = '''Green With Envy''' = In modern time the Negma are known to seek out civilizations closest to their ideal utopia, in hopes of fostering peace - though they possess a very warped and dark perspective on the concept. They enter civilizations and often root out and torment any being - be they mortal or immortal - who affronts their plans. It is not unusual for them to stake ownership over principalities or cities they wish to reform, only to later wipe them out. They are restrained only by the Simone’s Angels, who often fight them back in the stead of Orelia when her reluctance to harm her nephews and nieces outweighs her responsibility to her aspect. The Negma have developed a hatred for the Angels ever since and are known to engage in schemes to upset their control over the pantheon. Their key role is to create peace in one civilization by bringing destruction to another. = '''A Face No Mother Would Love''' = All of the Negma, save Alaric, are known for covering their faces with black veils - symbols of their perpetual mourning for their slain parents. Alaric is always garbed in black, though each iteration of his attire is altered with the region and time period. He is considered the shortest of his brothers and sisters, standing a full five feet and six inches tall. Many describe him as handsome and often times very charismatic, but the moment a mortal looks into his eyes this glamour is dispelled. His eyes are described by the rare survivors of his encounters as ‘blinding as pure light itself’ and many swear that his face becomes twisted and gnarled - a reflection of his corruption.